Love Happens
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Duo has a nightmare about one of his fellow pilots who is not Heero. After seeking his friend out for comfort he begins to see how deeply he and his friends have affected each other's lives in just three years. 2x3.
1. Not Alone In The Dark

Ok for starters the first chap is like umm...way short and junk. There are a few reasons for this. Reason one I need a break form the Yu-Gi-Oh! and Inuyasha fics I have been posting lately. Reason two I need to work on updates so if this flops I will have a few days. Reason three I read what I have written out and this seemed as a good of a place as any to stop. Two of the three are good reasons well, in mind they are. You'll either read this fic and want more or not. Please feel free to compare it to my other Duo and Trowa fics if you are into those two.

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing...let's just say if I did own it the show would be on and the best fics would become episodes, mini series, and the like. Dual is shown on Tech TV's Anime Unleashed weekdays on after Cartoon Network's Adult Swim so what can one do? The shows alternate constantly when one ends another begins. Shows I have seen on it so far. Soul Taker, Lain, Geneshaft, Betterman, Silent Mobius, Gatkeepers 21, Bogey Pop Phantom, Dual, The Last Exile, Read or Die, Gungrave, Crest and Banner of the Stars, that's all I can remember right now so go to their site for listings and stuff.

**WarNinGs**: Short, OOC, Reference to another Anime not shown on CN, Redone a little, and there's a second chapter now.

**Betaed by the wonderful Shadowgoddes03 so there will be no more reviews about my spelling and stuff. Thank her people she does a great job of cleaning up my mess that is my fic. **

**Aishi Say **

"_Dreams are mirrors of the heart_" Did not write down who said it sorry. Most of mine a fics so...what does that say about my heart?

**gobumpinthenightgobumpinthenightgobumpinthenightgobumpinthenight**

"Hey Trowa! Wake up! As in right _now_!" Duo hissed, nudging Trowa's arm gently, unsure what kind of greeting he would receive.

Trowa rolled on to his back, "Mm...what?" He asked eyes half opening to blink then focus on his fellow pilot.

"I just had like the creepiest dream," Duo answered quietly, thankful there was no blade or barrel in his face.

Trowa blinked as he sat up, frowning at Duo, "About what?" His voice was clearly tired as he inquired about the dream.

Duo bit his lip, turning his head away slightly, "You," he admitted softly.

"Me?" Trowa asked, allowing some of his surprise to show.

"Yeah. Messy, very bloody and--_Oooh_ shiny!" Duo cooed, his eyes catching the cross Trowa now wore around his neck. He took the thin long cross in his hands, dream temporally forgotten. Each arm of the cross was tipped with what looked like crescent moons. '_Pretty.'_

"Why were you dreaming about me?" Trowa asked, ignoring the fact Duo was tugging on his cross slightly.

"Maybe because Heero told me what happened with the Zero?" Duo suggested, his mind could not really come up with anything else at the moment.

"Why?" Trowa questioned, not specifying whether he wanted to know why he asked or why he was told, frowning at the thought.

Duo looked up, "You aren't mad I woke you up are you?" He asked softly, his voice almost meek, thinking how that frown made his friend look almost angry.

"No, just surprised," Trowa assured him absently, his frown softening.

"Expecting Cat huh? So the cross is from who?" Duo asked, feeling better now that Trowa appeared thoughtful and not angry.

"Kathy," Trowa murmured, having no problem answering him, by now he was use to Duo's many questions.

Duo smiled as he studied the fragile looking icon resting in his palm, "I like it. How long have you had it?"

"A few months, why?" Trowa tilted his head at Duo inquiringly.

"I've seen one like it before… I just can't place it right now. It's very pretty! You don't mind right?" Duo checked, not wanting to do anything that would upset his friend, after rudely being woken up to satisfy his need to make sure Trowa was alright.

"No," Trowa shook his head, watching as Duo released the cross, glad he was not tugging on it anymore, but he was free to stare at it as long as he chose to.

Duo smiled, clearly happy with his answer, "Cool. Hey Trowa you ever have...unpleasant dreams?" He bit his lower lip, feeling a little foolish for asking such a thing.

"Do you mean of death?" Trowa asked ,wanting to make sure that is what Dou had meant.

"Yeah, I guess," Duo answered with a shrug.

Trowa nodded, "Sometimes," He admitted softly, knowing and not caring that it would lead to more questions.

Duo blinked, momentarily taken back by the easy confession, "Do they ever get to you?" '_Maybe it wasn't such a stupid question after all,'_ He mussed silently as he awaited his answer.

Trowa folded his arms on his knees, "Are you asking me if my dreams scare me Duo?" Duo nodded. "My mind is not a nice place to be, and my dreams are sometimes worst. Yes Duo, sometimes they do." Trowa whispered softly, his past was full of plenty violent horrors for his mind to draw from.

Duo frowned slightly, pausing for a moment before speaking again, "I guess you're becoming more human all the time. Who do you seek out for comfort?"

"Hm?" Trowa asked not sure he had heard him correctly.

"Well you comfort Cat when he has nightmares, but who comforts you? Who wipes your tears away?" Duo softly asked ,studying Trowa closely while he spoke.

Trowa sighed softly, "I don't need to be comforted and I don't cry, I can't cry," He informed Duo unconcerned.

Duo blinked once again speechless, if only for a moment, "Can't! Have you ever tried?" He demanded, knowing that even Heero had cried, he had overheard Wufei and Quatre talking about it while Heero had been in bed recovering after the Eve War.

Trowa shook his head, "I have no need for tears," He said simply as he would any fact.

"Tears aren't always a bad thing you know?" Duo reminded him gently, wondering if Trowa saw crying as he himself saw lying.

"I know. Quatre...he cried in joy at the sight of me," Trowa closed his eyes, his voice betraying his confusion about that meeting.

Since he had had emotions all his life Duo could relate, "He thought he had killed you man! I'd be crying like that if I were in his shoes. Lately I've been doing a lot of thinking, your thing I know, but no one can even hope to explain what the five of mean to each other, not even us. It's both disturbing and comforting at the same time," He could not help but think of his last two families as he said those words.

"If you say so," Trowa commented, frowning slightly as he thought that over.

"Well I do say so, so there! You don't mind me being here right?" Duo asked, studying Trowa's moonlit face, looking for the green-eyed youth's silent signals that were subtle, but still there.

Trowa shook his head, "Of course not Duo. Why didn't you go running to Heero even if your dream was about me? He is your partner not me," Trowa reminded him knowing Duo had his reasons whatever they might be.

"It wasn't his scream that echoed in my head," Duo admitted softly, not at all surprised by the question, Trowa was a very inquisitive person by nature.

"How do you know what my screams sound like?" Trowa asked confusion coloring his voice. Only Quatre had been there when the Zero had returned the memories that it had taken, that was the only time he could remember screaming.

"I don't know _exactly_ but we do fight together a lot and I can guess," Duo admitted, he did have a very good imagination. "Does that disturb you?" He asked softly, though he could guess the answer.

"That you had a nightmare about my death? It should but no, not really." Trowa was not easily bothered by that fact and he knew he never would be, that was just who he was.

"Not even a little bit huh? Man I wish had that kind of control!" Duo informed him, he could be emotional at times usually he was his normal cheerful self.

"It wouldn't suit you. Feel any better?" Trowa asked, his soft eyes showing their concern for his friend.

Duo reached out and pulled Trowa's long bangs from his eye, staring into both of them watching them blink at him, "Yeah I'm Ok. At least your eye's not some freaky glowy thing like D's."

Trowa blinked dark green eyes, "Who?" He asked completely lost.

"Huh? Oh D is this green haired alien chick from this Anime called Dual. See her left eye, which is also hidden by bangs, is this freaky glow, which is her soul. Well at lest for most of the series… But all I see is a very pretty green," Duo smiled his normal playful smile after his little lesson on Dual.

"Pretty?" Trowa asked blinking, filled in but still confused.

"Oh, very! It's like a leaf with sunlight shining through it. I loved staring up at the trees during the spring and summer since my colony didn't have many," Duo explained, his voice getting a little distant as he reminisced.

Trowa frowned slightly, but decided to let it go, "Have you ever gone back?" He asked knowing home was very important to both Duo and Quatre.

Duo nodded, "Yes, when we decided to send our alter ego's into the sun. I buried that priest outfit of mine in the rubble at my old home. I was finally able to let go... They all can rest in peace now," He smiled a sad but sincere smile.

"They'd be proud of you," Trowa comforted hoping to cheer his friend some.

Duo sighed, "I hope so. I try to live my life the way my family would have wanted, but sometimes it's just so _hard_."

"That's why they call it faith, because sometimes it's hard right?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, but I thought you were an atheist?" Duo asked wondering if something major had happened while Trowa had been on Earth with his sister.

Trowa shrugged, "A lot can happen in three years," that was all he had to say at the moment.

"Hard to believe it's only been that long huh?" Duo asked softly, "Sometimes it feels like I've know you guys all my life." A feeling he had grown to cherish as the five of them slowly became a family.

"A feeling of timelessness is common among close friends," Trowa commented, quoting a passage from a long ago read book.

"Well said!" Duo praised, placing his hands on Trowa's bare shoulders, "You're coming along quite nicely."

Trowa placed his hand on Duo's closing his eyes, "Thank you Duo."

"Ah no big. A little encouragement now then again doesn't hurt. Your hand is really soft," Duo blinked when he realized what he had just said.

"What?" Trowa asked, darkeyes blinking in open confusion.

"Your hand, well I just assumed it would be a little tougher like Heero's," Duo explained after a moment. He had never seen that expression before, '_Shouldn't have let that slip, damn it!'_

"Oh, yours feels nice to," Trowa commented, still not use to giving or receiving compliments.

Duo blinked, '_Right, this is Trowa._' "Thanks. You know you say the sweetest things sometimes," He teased relaxing.

Trowa frowned, "I do?" He asked a bit unsure, all he did was speak his mind.

"Yep! Little complements can mean a lot sometimes...kinda like how the littlest thing can make someone smile," Duo explained smiling. _'I rather like Trowa's confused expression, its way too cute!_'

Trowa nodded, he understood that some people were like that, "Like Quatre?"

"Yes, exactly! Though Empaths are really just sensitive, but that's the right idea. In life, a lot of little things are over looked, taken for granted, or just plain ignored so I like to enjoy those little things. Like taking comfort in a friend's touch," Duo informed him with a gentle smile.

"Quatre seems to agree with you on that one," Trowa commented, not even really thinking about the smile.

"Well duh. Calm, quite, gentle, protective, attentive; all good qualities in partner or a friend! Trust me on this one," Duo informed him with an all-knowing grin.

"Sure Duo. You sound tired," Trowa frowned slightly at his friend in concern, another frown Duo knew well.

"It's late, I should be asleep," Duo admitted, thankful for the other's open concern considering there were only so many people Trowa was open with.

"So why aren't you asleep then?" Trowa asked his normal logic returning to the conversation.

"It's very hard to carry on an intelligent conversation when you're sleeping. Me no telepath," Duo explained shaking his head.

"We can talk latter Duo," Trowa reminded him.

Duo slid his hands off of Trowa's shoulders and about half way down his strong arms before squeezing them gently, "I know that, but it's hard for me to go back to sleep after I wake up screaming, call it a flaw."

"Quatre often has trouble as well." Trowa admitted with a nod of understanding.

"Yeah well some people just can't make unhappy thoughts go bye-bye at will," Duo teased before sighing, "I should go, there's no reason to keep you up to."

Trowa watched him stand and start to turn away, "You don't have to go Duo," He informed him stopping the braided youth.

Duo turned to blink at Trowa, "Really?" He asked pleasantly surprised.

Trowa nodded, "If you want to stay, then stay. Quatre often feels better after a while and goes back to sleep."

"Oh no. No more sleep for me," Duo protested, sitting down Buddah style, with his arms resting on his knees, "Me stubborn."

"Duo no baka," Trowa countered shaking his head.

"You've been spending too much with my aibou," Duo informed him half teasing, _'It's kind of cute and coming from Trowa it doesn't really sound like an insult.'_

"Aibou?" Trowa inquired unsure what Duo meant since he had not heard Heero use that term before.

"Partner, cute huh?" Duo asked with a grin, it also meant companion.

"Yeah I guess so," Trowa answered with a shrug, cute was more of Quatre's thing.

Duo smiled before frowning slightly, "Can I ask you something?" He asked voice serious, but not urgent.

Trowa nodded, "Sure Duo what?"

"How?" Was all Duo asked getting a blank emerald green blink.

"How what?" Trowa asked with no idea what Duo wanted to know.

Duo smiled before laughing softly, "How the Hell do you live two separate lives and not go completely insane between us and Red?"

"Oh that. It's really not that hard Duo," Trowa answered with a shrug.

"_Really?_! Of course you're like Heero, you can do _anything_ cause you're _special_," Dou half scoffed, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Maybe, but there is one challenge," Trowa offered, knowing that statement would get Duo's attention.

"Do tell?" Duo asked, leaning forward slightly just as Trowa knew he would.

"Getting out of trouble with Kathy," Trowa answered with a smile, his sister could be a handful when she was mad.

"She is very Chi-chi when she gets pissed," Duo agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, I know," Trowa reminded him in an amused tone, though it was not as quite as amused as Duo's.

"I'd _so_ rather take on an army of Dolls then face her mad as Hell," Duo continued, knowing he was not going to upset Trowa by talking about his sister like this, mostly because he joked about everyone, but well it was Trowa.

"Much better odds," Trowa agreed nodding in agreement.

Duo laughed, "Listen to you, you sound _almost_ normal," He teased pleased with his friend's answer.

"What's normal?" Trowa countered.

Duo shrugged, "Not a clue." Trowa blinked. "What do I look like I have all the answers here? If so did you hit your head again?" Duo teased with mock concern.

Trowa smiled, "Baka."

"Bishounen," Duo shot back crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Trowa asked.

"Pretty boy," Dou translated getting a uni-banged nod.

"Are you insulting me or what Duo?" Trowa asked, tilting his head at him.

Duo leaned forward, his knees folding under him, "Wouldn't you _like_ to know?" He cooed teasingly.

Trowa shrugged, "No, not really."

Duo folded his arms on Trowa's knees getting in the other's face, "Oh _please_ cat eyes I know you're curious," Trowa shook his head. "Naughty kitty," Duo muttered frowning.

"Merowl," Trowa mocked, twitching his right hand like a he was slashing at him.

Duo blinked, "Dude freaky. Do it again?" He asked smiling.

Trowa shook his head, "No."

"_Aw_ come on, that was perfect, _please_?" Duo pleaded, batting his puppy dog eyes, lower lip trembling.

"You look like a little kid," Trowa informed him frowning at him

"Sniff, sniff," Duo teased, doing his very best to look pathetically cute.

Trowa arched an eyebrow at him, "Merowl."

"Hehe!" Duo giggled when Trowa gently tapped the tip of his nose with his 'paw' playfully, " That is _too_ cute!" He giggled again.

"Are you serious?" Trowa asked tilting his head to the side uncertain.

"Oh yes," Duo answered nodding, "I just love me my kitties!"

"Americans," Trowa muttered, borrowing one of Wufei's favorite insults.

Duo smiled, "Hugs and kisses to you too _Cyclops_," He teased back, resting his chin on his folded arms.

"Comfortable?" Trowa asked the youth who was leaning on his legs with his arms folded on his knees, Duo's chin was on his arms with his eyes focused up on his taller friend.

"Yeah, you?" Duo half teased before he realized just how he was leaning against Trowa with the back of his mind racing.

Trowa blinked, "I'm fine Duo."

"Cool. You know Hee-kun would _never_ let me get away with this?" Duo half commented half asked.

"I'm not Heero," Trowa reminded him.

"No really! My God I _never_ would have guessed! Thank God I'm sortta lying down!" Duo rambled for no real reason other then he was Duo.

"Are you done?" Trowa asked calmly, knowing when Duo got started he might go for a while.

"Umm...I guess so, --_yawn_-- being this sarcastic is exhausting." Duo answered the fact he was tired finally catching back up with him.

"I can only imagine," Trowa commented, showing he could be sarcastic when he wanted.

"I bet. So what do you and --_yawn_-- Cat talk about when he's --_yawn_-- too scared to go back to sleep?" Duo asked curiously, but he also wanted to stay awake.

"Whatever he wants," Trowa answered softly.

"And what he doesn't want to talk?" Duo asked half closing his eyes.

"Then we don't," Trowa said gently stroking Duo's soft hair as he always did to Quatre when he came to him upset. Duo's hair was not quite the same as the blonde's, but it was still felt very pleasant under his fingers.

"Mm...sounds nice," Dou murmured pleased with gentle 'petting' he was receiving. It had been a decade since anyone had soothed him this way and it felt good, '_Kitty cat can pet me any time he wants. I wonder if I could pet him back?'_

Trowa smiled at his friend, "It is," he assured Duo, his voice softer then usual, trying the tone that always worked on Quatre and it seemed just as effective on Duo.

Duo smiled watching the moonlight glint off of the silver cross, '_Pretty_,' he thought. "Cy?" He called using his shortest and secretly favorite nickname for his friend.

"Yeah Duo?" Trowa asked use to Duo's many nick names for himself and others, he seemed to love making them up.

"--_yawn_-- You make a great pillow," Duo caught Trowa smile as he closed his eyes shifting slightly.

"Thanks Duo," Trowa said softly watching Duo as his mind began wandering. It did not take long for the braid youth to fall asleep despite his claims. The green-eyed pilot carefully laid Duo down on the bed, before lying downing himself with his head propped up on fist. '_He_ _seems_ _to_ _be_ _Ok_ _now_.' Duo smiled snuggling into the pillows. Trowa smiled fondly brushing a few stray bangs away. '_Just_ _like_ _Quatre_.'

"Mm warm," Duo mumbled softly, shifting slightly in response to gentle touch.

Trowa shook his head as he covered his sleeping friend, "Sweet dreams Duo," He whispered softly before walking out of his room, leaving Duo alone with his dreams.

**gobumpinthenightgobumpinthenightgobumpinthenightgobumpinthenight**

Ok that's it for now. This was only five pages written out so it almost tripled in length when typed up. Kindda hoping that's a good thing if not...shrug then do not go read chapter two. I added a little more detail here and there but nothing major do you do not have to go reread this fic unless you want to or it's been too long since first time around.


	2. Pets From A Kitty

It has been **way** too long since I updated this and I know it. See I wrote part of this out in an older notebook and it got lost in my almost twenty of them as new ideas came to me. It just never really got that many reviews so I just let it die. Recently I went through my list of fics and made a list of what needs updated and this made the list. Anyway here is chapter two if you do not want this fic to die again I suggest you review it. I have dozens of other fics and new ones so if this fic isn't reviewed much it will not be a priority to me. I am sorry but fics that get reviews get updated.

**WarNinGs: **OOC, Humor, No real point or plot in this chapter, Various nicknames and running jokes form other fics I've done. What were you expecting miracles here people?

**Once again the wonderful Shadowgoddess03 cleaned this up for me. Hopefully it was easier this time since I have improved since I started this little ditty all so long ago. **

**Aishi Say**

"_Many a true word is spoken in jest." _An English proverb and was written for Duo in my opinion and myself. If you knew me you'd get that.

**gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2**

"Didn't sleep well?" Wufei asked as he entered the kitchen, not at all surprised by his friend's pensive expression or the mug held between his hands.

"Hm?" Trowa murmured questioningly, turning his visible eye to focus on his friend.

"You look a little tired," Wufei answered simply with a shrug.

"Oh...no Wufei I'm fine, just thinking a little too much," Trowa assured him shaking his head.

"Good. Did Heero come home last night?" Wufei asked as he sat down beside Trowa, a bit curious.

Trowa nodded, "Yes, but very late so he'll probably be sleeping until noon at least," He commented before sipping his coffee.

Wufei nodded in agreement, "Then it's a good thing we have been having a slow month," The moody youthstated, even if he found the lull a tad dull at times, it was better then missions after missions.

"Yeah, but you know that only means next month will be Hell," Trowa commented ,thinking back on a conversation he had with Dou earlier that week, where Duo had used that word to describe their busy months.

Wufei snorted at him, disliking the thought as much as the casual way in which it was stated. "Pleasant image, thank you _oh_ so much," The Chinese youth muttered as if he was talking to Duo and not Trowa.

Trowa smiled absently at him, "Welcome."

Wufei frowned, but decided to change the subject before his mind thought too hard, "Have you seen Quatre? He is usually awake by now." He knew if anyone knew where the kindhearted blonde was it was his often-confusing partner.

"Nope," Trowa answered shaking his head asasilent reminding the warrior he was Quatre's partner not his keeper, a fact people often seemed to forget at times.

Wufei blinked clearly surprised, but he shrugged it off, "Duo?" He questioned since Trowa spent a great deal of his free time with the braided youth it was logical he might know where he was if not Quatre.

"It's Sunday so he's still sleeping," Trowa answered without even having to think about it, a talent he often revealed to those around him.

Wufei sighed annoyed at himself, resisting the urge to smack his hand off his forehead, "Of course! He only gets up early on Saturdays. I'll be in the gym if I'm needed," He informed Trowa as he stood.

Trowa nodded, "Sure Wufei. Have fun," Wufei gave a nod of his own before turning and walking quickly from the room.

**gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2**

Duo groaned softly, curling into a lose ball when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't want to greet the world at the moment and was about to tell that to whoever it was when an almost always calm voice greeted his visitor. "Morning Cat," Trowa greeted with a smile.

Quatre smiled at the use of his nickname, "Good morning Trowa." He greeted him as warmly as he did all his friends, especially when they greeted him with a rare warm smile. "I'm going to Luna to meet with Ms. Noin and Lady Une, so please keep Wufei and Duo from killing each other for me?" Quatre asked since he never ordered Trowa outside of a battle to do anything. Asking tended to get the desired result most of the time, and he liked to let Heero lead unless he was needed. It allowed him to focus on keeping the peace and his company's problems that his underlings couldn't handle on their own, he often handled the more political matters himself.

Trowa nodded, "Sure Cat. You don't need me?" He asked just to be sure since usually Quatre took either Heero or himself with him on such outings. They were the most imposing, so they often acted as bodyguards or as back up when someone did not want to listen to the meek looking blonde. Quatre was not at all as weak as people tended to think by how he looked, but a glare from either of colder pilots got things done a lot faster then polite words.

"No, Rashid will be there," Quatre explained, knowing his old friend still had issues with his new friends, especially his partner.

"Oh…any thing else?" Trowa asked, he had been trained to be useful and he enjoyed helping out. Sometimes he wondered if it really was the training or just his emerging personality. Duo covered his head with a pillow, not sure why his two friends had to have a conversation right outside his door. '_Can't sleep too noisy…Wait this ain't my bed!' _He froze his still partly asleep mind confused.

"No, just keep them from breaking anything alright?" Quatre smiled knowing that Duo and Wufei often hurt the house, but rarely each other, which was the only the reason he could joke about it.

"It gives me something to do," Trowa commented shrugging.

"That it does. Well take care of yourself while I'm gone," Quatre smiled once last time before turning and walking off.

Duo raised his head when he heard the door close, "Oh you're awake, good morning," Trowa greeted half focusing on Duo for a moment. Duo blinked sleep from his eyes as he watched the green-eyed pilot walk to his dresser. "Are you alright Duo?" Trowa asked confused and a little concerned by the other's uncharacteristic silence.

"I...Trowa?" Duo called after a moment of silence as he finished waking up.

"Yeah?" Trowa asked still not turning to face him.

"Will you look at me please?" Duo pleaded, he didn't like talking to people when he couldn't see their faces.

"Oh, sorry," Trowa apologized turning to look over his shoulder; he had meant to be rude he had just been thinking.

"Ok better," Duo said with an approving nod, "Now care to explain yourself?" He asked crossing his arms.

Trowa frowned at him, "What are you talking about Duo?" He demanded, slipping on a very lose black tee shirt. He had not done anything except not turn around when Duo started talking.

"What am I talking about!" Duo asked surprise, "What am I talking about?" He scoffed as if it was obvious before he blinked, "What _am_ I talking about?" Duo asked Trowa having lost himself as well. He turned to Trowa for the answer, seeking his seemingly all knowing wisdom.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep I don't think you're quite awake yet." Trowa suggested, pulling his cross from beneath his low collared night colored shirt.

Duo sat up, pale covers falling around his waist to reveal a crimson tank top, that was rumbled from sleep. "Nah I'm good," He assured Trowa as he thought back on last night. "I had a nightmare, came here, we talked then..." Duo trailed off, that was as far back as he could remember. He looked up at Trowa to fill in his blanks, as he knew the other would without having to be asked.

"You fell asleep Duo," Trowa supplied, shaking his head slightly at Duo's occasional memory lapses. Some people thought he was flaky, but Trowa knew his mind jumped from idea to idea sometimes faster then his brain could compensate. This was not a problem that he had since he kept his mouth shut half of the time.

"Oh yeah...then I wake up here and..." Duo trailed off again frowning.

"And what?" Trowa prompted, wondering what was going on in that mind of Duo's that kept him from latching on to a thought long enough to finish a sentence.

"And...sorry," Duo apologized, turning his head down only to look up when he heard Trowa laughing. "What's so damn funny _Cyclops_?" He demanded, unsure why he was being laughed at, wondering if it was because Trowa was somehow amused by this or if he had suddenly developed a mean streak.

Trowa shook his head before smiling at Duo, obviously amused, "You weren't a pest Duo." The jade-eyed youth assured him knowing exactly what Duo had been apologizing for. Duo watched as Trowa sat down, his right knee curled up under him on the bed while his left foot rested on the floor. "Quatre does it all the time, and he was just as confused when he woke here the first time to," Trowa watched Duo's eyes as his mind took that in.

Duo knew Trowa had added the last part to make him feel less foolish and he loved him for it. He tended to do little things like that, whether he knew it not Duo was unsure. "Well waking up is a strange bed alone can be disorienting," '_Of course a known bed with a stranger can't be too good either. What are you thinking?'_

"I'm sure it can be. Did you sleep well?" Trowa asked since Duo seemed to be his usually half predictable self now.

Duo blinked he had expected that question, after all it was a logical one to ask, but it still caught him off guard for a moment. Trowa was one of the very few people who could catch people off guard like that and Duo swore he enjoyed it. "Yeah fine thanks...what about you?"

"I'm fine Duo, but you may want to change before some one sees you," Trowa gently teased, nodding at his lose tank top and boxers.

"Jerk!" Duo cried, playfully shoving him and getting a laugh, "Thanks by the way." He smiled, it meant a lot more to him then he was willing to show.

"No big," Trowa assured him with a shrug, his usual way of dismissing thanks.

"Yeah, but still thanks," Duo said stretching with a soft moan, '_You didn't have to,' _"So where are the others?" He half folded his hands in his lap as he asked.

"Wufei gym, Heero bed, and Quatre Luna," Trowa answered simply since it was usual for Wufei to be in the gym and Duo knew about his partner's mission.

"Woah, woah Cat went all alone!" Duo asked surprised since Trowa was not recovering from a mission nor had one planned, so he was surprised Trowa hadn't accompanied his partner as usual.

Trowa shook his head, "Rashid," was all that needed to be said, Duo knew Rashid decently.

"Oh...that man's got some serious damage. He hates you by the way," Duo informed his friend. He liked the guy, but he was so stiff he really needed to mellow like the other Gundam pilots had, well at least at home.

"Yeah I know," Trowa commented, unconcern as usual.

"Ok you know why there bub?" Duo asked curious if there was anyone Rashid would trust with Quatre's life, it should be his protective partner.

Trowa nodded, "Of course," He answered, he made it a point to know such things; enemy or not Rashid could cause problems when he wished and was lucky Trowa wasn't as easily angered as Wufei.

"Well enlighten me oh wise one?" Duo teased but really curious now.

"Because Quatre is my partner," Trowa answered causally, his own sister felt similarly about Quatre so it made perfect sense to him.

"Whacked logic on that one," Duo muttered wondering if his family had survived would they distrust Heero and the others? "You two are just partner's right?" Trowa frowned, but remained silent, "Right? Hello answers please?" Duo demanded frowning.

Trowa sighed softly, "Yes Duo." He answered, not sure why the braided youth cared so much.

"Good, because keeping something like that from our little gumi would be a no-no," Duo informed him with a wagging of his finger for emphases.

"Huh?" Trowa asked, not really in the mood to be anymore articulate at the moment.

"I don't mean we should know every juicy little detail, but if you two do hook up please inform us all in the morning, otherwise we might get a tad..._tiffy_," Duo continued as if Trowa had not said a thing.

"Duo?" Trowa asked arms crossed.

"Yep Cy?" Duo asked back rant over.

"Don't hold your breathe," Trowa warned catching Duo's blink.

"Dude! Wu-wu's right, you have been spending too much time with me!" Duo teased getting a slight, but sincere smile. "So why say that eh?" He asked knowing Trowa never made a meaningless comment.

"Just a feeling really," Trowa admitted with a shrug, it was only a feeling, but they did tend to be right.

"Mr. Vulcan gets a feeling. You Ok?" Duo asked tone going from teasing to concern without a pause. He knew Trowa was still new to feeling so he worried about him more then he did Heero; who had only had his locked away by a cyborg in a lab coat and butt ugly shades.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Trowa questioned, knowing that he didn't appear upset, but maybe he had sounded it. '_And if not then why is he looking at me like that?'_

"_Riiiiight_," Duo drawled, "Totally forgot _who_ I was talking to. Sorry about that." He grinned as it was one of many running jokes he and his fellow pilots had.

Trowa smiled, he rather enjoyed Duo's little games, "Don't be," he teased back, and it felt good to work on his humor with Duo.

"Cool. Well I'd best be off now. The last thing either of us need is Wufei seeing me dressed like this, all comfy inyour bed," Duo sighed. Wufei had a knack for taking everything the wrong way, sometimes it was a real drag.

"You are wearing clothes Duo," Trowa reminded him having grown up as he did modesty or society's little rules about most things were of no concern to him, unlike Quatre who as a 'proper' person was overly aware of them.

Duo often found it amusing when Quatre got all upset and Trowa just blinked at him as if he was a crazy person spouting nonsense. He lowered his head hands on Trowa's shoulders. "Trowa. Dear, dear, Trowa. Your naïveté is just _so_ damn cute!" Duo teased looking up with a smile; it really was when Trowa wore such an adorably confused expression. "Wufei would be yelling."

"Wufei yelling is always bad," Trowa agreed from experience. Wufei could really yell to when he wanted, which tended to be every time he yelled, which was a lot really.

Duo laughed as he stood, he had been thinking the same thing. "You're learning, good Cyclops!" He praised patting Trowa's head as if he was some pet, it was one of the many things that Trowa let him get away with that drove Wufei mad. "Kay bye-ness now," Duo said before turning and heading for the door.

"Sure, Duo," Trowa called getting a wave as Duo closed his door. '_Wonder what he was seeing before he woke up this time?' _An ever-thinking mind mussed as its owner leaned back against the wall.

**gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2gobumpinthenight2**

Ok well that is the end of chapter two. If you do not want this fic to die yet again then have to leave a review if not it will once again fall the way side until I feel nostalgic. I have a bunch of 2x3x2 fics you just have to come to my bio to read them all. It will help you kill some time at least.


End file.
